Portal George/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Portal George" from season one, which aired on September 20, 2019. *(the episode starts with George and Craig standing on the beach and are pointing tazers at each other) *George Jacqueline: Ready, Craig? *Craig: Let's do it. *George Jacqueline: Right. Let's see. You're so dumb, that you went to take the number 140 bus, but instead took the number 70 bus twice. *(George tazes Craig and Craig screams) *Craig: Good one. *Coughs* My go. You're so fat... er... that... you're clothes have stretch marks. *(Craig tazes George and George screams) *(George and Craig laugh and Stephanie walks out the house and goes towards them) *George Jacqueline: Oh, hey Steph. *Continues laughing* *Stephanie: What in the name of love are you two doing? *George Jacqueline: You two? Oh, us two! We're playing The Insult Game. *Stephanie: Sounds insulting. *Sniggers* *(a Joke Rimshot drum plays) *George Jacqueline: OK, that wasn't really bad, but not good. Anyway, I swore that I wouldn't say that line again. *Stephanie: OK. Anyway, what do you have to do? *George Jacqueline: Think of a good insult and taze your opponent. *Craig: (off-screen) Like this! You're so stupid, you thought Taco Bell was a phone company. *(Craig tazes George and George screams) *George Jacqueline: Woo, spinny. Right! Craig, you're teeth are so yellow, that traffic slows down everytime you smile. *(George tazes Craig and he screams off-screen and he is then showed slightly burnt, then he and George laugh) *Stephanie: Well, I came to let you know George you're training is later on. *George Jacqueline: You mean my training to use my bow and arrow better? *Stephanie: Yep. *George Jacqueline: I gotta get ready! *(George runs to the house, but his head falls off and the rest of his body runs inside, then he rolls his own head in) *(Stephanie picks up George's tazer and tazes Craig, who screams off-screen) *Stephanie: Huh. I think I'll keep this for emergencies. *(cuts to theme song) *(cut to George and Stephanie on the beach and George is holding his bow) *George Jacqueline: OK, Steph. I'm ready for my training. *Stephanie: OK, George. First off... take a look at your arrows. Eleanor, A.K.A. Sadie... and your mother, had far more powerful arrows, made of magic, crystals and stardust. Yours are made of one of the strangest gemstones ever. Soda Stones. *George Jacqueline: Soda Stones? *Stephanie: No one knows what they're made of, but it's known to actually taste like Soda. *George Jacqueline: Does it really? That is so ridi... (licks an arrow) ...licious. *Stephanie: Yep. And they're really strong, so it's hard to break. Unless you're like me. *(Stephanie takes two of George's arrows and snaps them in half, then blows) *Stephanie: Next, I'm going to show you the best way to aim your bow. I have my own bow and arrow to give examples. *(Stephanie summons a bow and arrow) *Stephanie: OK. Just follow what I do. Hold up the bow in front of you... *(George holds up his bow in front of him) *(a ring can be heard inside the house) *Stephanie: Oh, my phone's ringing. Stay where you are George and don't move. I'll be right back. Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit